Numerous advances have been made in the construction of athletic footwear to maximize comfort, support, and traction for the user. The improvements include use of lighter weight materials and different tread patterns on the soles of athletic shoes.
Inclement weather can adversely affect outdoor activities because most athletic footwear is not designed to be waterproof. Once the footwear becomes wet the likelihood of blisters and other foot problems increases. At the least, the feet become uncomfortable and the user may become chilled.
Conventional waterproof coverings for footwear are designed for walking and tend to be heavy, stiff and bulky. These features make the coverings undesirable to carry even when there is a possibility of inclement weather. Moreover, the extra weight and stiffness adversely affects the user's athletic performance when these conventional coverings are worn.
Presently, the conventional coverings are relatively loose fitting over the footwear and are prone to slippage relative to the footwear. The slippage between the coverage and the footwear adversely affects maneuverability during athletic activities.
Further, the bulky coverings defeat many of the advances which have been made in athletic footwear technology. For example, the bottom of the coverings interferes with the contact of the specially designed tread patterns to the ground.